forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eli the Tanner
Dark elf is not necessarily drow Hi there. Welcome to the wiki. You have made some excellent contributions. With regards to this edit, be careful not to confuse the dark elf with the drow, because they're not the same thing! ;) Fw190a8 (talk · ) 01:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers not needed Sorry, one more thing: as per Forgotten Realms Wiki:Spoilers, the main spoiler warning on the front of the wiki is all that's needed. After all, every piece of information on the wiki spoils something! I'm not even sure why the spoiler warning template continues to exist! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 02:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Standard appendices and footers Please check out Wikipedia:WP:FOOTERS - the stub template should go beneath the categories, so with regard to this edit, I've put it back. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Syluné living in Shadowdale Thanks for the reference on the Shadowdale article. p.280 of the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition doesn't explicitly establish Syluné's residence in Shadowdale, merely that she died there. It's important to be very accurate with what we cite on this wiki, so that if you were to imagine someone arguing with you over a piece of lore, you would be able to point them to your cited statement and say "that makes it undisputable"! I'm sure there's another source that can put this beyond doubt. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I have another reference that places her home as Shadowdale during her existence as a Spectral Harpist. Would this suffice?--Eli the Tanner 22:43, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I'd say that covers it nicely! Great job. On the other hand, shouldn't that be "no fewer than four"? ;) Fw190a8 (talk · ) 23:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. I find those little 'Citation Needed' mentions make me feel sad, especially in articles that are usually properly cited.--Eli the Tanner 23:20, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I know what you mean. When I visited the Shadowdale article, I was saddened to find that considering it's the home of Elminster, and has numerous sourcebooks dedicated to it through multiple editions, it was woefully incomplete, so I have been working to expand it. I took the decision to leave in the existing unreferenced material but obviously needed to mark it as such, and I don't know the sources well enough to know where to find specific information like that! There's still a lot to add to Shadowdale's presence on the wiki, of course, but at least it's looking a bit better! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 00:03, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Edits to spell pages Thanks for the recent edits to spell-related articles. I was hoping you'd be able to hold off on these edits since we're just discussing the best way to present the spell-related information on the wiki, and I'd hate for a whole bunch of edits to require undoing or perhaps altering again. There's a discussion at Forum:The future of spells that you're welcome to be a part of! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 23:28, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing, I think it's best I stop anyway, I became aware of this contention part-way through the edits so I thought I should pause for now to see which way the wind blew. I'll happily revert edits which are deemed inappropiate.--Eli the Tanner 23:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) "Years by Name" Category You are adding the category "Years by Name" to all years, but it does not work well, see the page. Pruano 00:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Darn it! Why is that happening?--Eli the Tanner 00:35, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :It looks like it only gives the Year name for pages with redirects. I would have to create duplicate pages and redirect them all....that may be abit much. I'll undo what I've done for now. ::Yes, some other way must be done to create that page automatically, possibly passing a parameter in the category entry of the year. ::However, i do not have the wiki knowledge to do it, possibly a suggestion in the talk page of an Admin? Pruano 00:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I was doing exactly the same thing, and because of the huge and very mechanical activity required I thought I build a script wich goes through all the year numbers creating the year name pages, but if there was a way to do that internally (with wiki syntax) and automatically, it would be great. I really think we should use more year names in adition to the number. By the way, Eli the Tanner, your talk page had the year by name category in it and appeared in that page. I removed it. Mpj 16:08, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::The simplest way to do it would be for an admin to write a simple javascript script to convert text in a form into the proper XML format for the wiki. Then they could copy the years/yearnames from Wizards' roll of years app thingy into the form and let it convert it all. Then, in a bot account, import it. The hardest part of it all would be writing the javascript, but its a fairly simple code. Cronje 16:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::The year page already has the year name, its just the problem of passing it to the category page; that was why i suggested using the parameter approach, like the year category already uses it to sort the pages automatically ::::However, i dont recommend doing a completely automated creation of the year pages, since they would be missing the already existing references of other pages; that was one of the reasons i created a semi-automated approach in the form of a Greasemonkey script for the year page creation, instead of going the fully automated way (the other was to avoid tripping any spam filter alarms). Pruano 22:49, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Second and subsequent references to the same source Hi there. I thought I'd mention that if you reference the exact same thing twice or more in an article (same book and same page, for example) then there's a shorter form for the second and subsequent references, and this will simplify the listing in the references section at the bottom too. Take a look at this edit - does that make sense from seeing it side-by-side? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 23:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC) seriously... I tryed to fix Drizzt's page, random a wiki contributure had Drizzt as a 75 wizard 45 figter and 83 Top i did not vandilize that. Itryed to fix it the best i could and seeing what he actually is i said i did a good job. I would like you to apologize for accusing me for doing such. Plus my name is Pharuan not Phaerun, and thanks for the codeing on the profile page. You might want to blame. ■(cur | prev) 08:41, February 13, 2011 85.106.198.54 (Talk) (23,475 bytes) ■(cur | prev) 08:39, February 13, 2011 85.106.198.54 (Talk) (23,481 bytes) As you can see another person did the same look on recent activity to see for yourself: Fyodor edited by Cronje 4 hours ago Summary: vandalism - Undo revision 95648 by 85.106.198.54 (talk) Elminster Aumar edited by Cronje 4 hours ago Summary: unreferenced edit - Undo revision 95645 by 85.106.198.54 (talk) please don't place blame on others unless your a hundred percent sure. ~8:57 PM 2/13/2011 PU :I am sorry Pharuan, I was mistakenly led to believe it was you who was responsible for those edits. When I examined the history, no other contributor had made edits (it even highlighted the changes as if you had made them). Since then I have checked again and indeed it was not you. At the time I had no reason to suspect anyone else but you. I am grateful for your efforts to restore the page to it's original format. However I notice that you posted also posted incorrect stats and missed some other changes in your attempt to do so, in the future use the undo function if you believe changes are wrong. :Sorry for the mistake. :P.S. Remember to sign your talk page posts by pressing the signature button above. --Eli the Tanner 02:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah, now i know what to do, thanks. --Pharuan Undearth 02:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC)